1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and to a method of forming it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-270420 relates to a connector including an assembly formed by molding an outer cover around a terminal. This connector has a connector portion located at one end of a coil device accommodated in a casing and connectable with a connector located outside the casing. This connector portion is comprised of a terminal connected with a coil and an outer covering molded around the coil and the terminal. A coil side of this coil device is held in a device in the casing, whereas a connector side is held while being fit in an opening made in the casing.
The coil side and the connector side are held onto different parts in the coil device. Thus, forces to deform the terminal and the outer cover act on the terminal and the outer covering element if there is a relative displacement between the two parts. The outer cover covers the terminal without clearance. Accordingly, there is a danger of cracking the outer cover if there is relative displacement between the terminal and the outer cover.
The invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to take up a displacement without cracking an outer cover.